Watchful Eyes
by The Great Thao-Sama
Summary: Dead (finally) to Living again. Can't a girl just die in peace? My first life was danger enough, but then God just had to force me into a world full of ninjas and constant danger! Reborn into the Narutoverse. Ugh. The fanfictions make it so amazing, but trust me, it's not as good as it seems. /AN: Disclaimer because I'm too lazy to put it into chapters. I. Don't. Own. Naruto./OCSI/
1. Chapter 1

It all happened really fast. Alive, healthy, and kicking one minute, dead and cold the next. I suppose you're suspecting that I had one of those cliche deaths, you know, the know the ones that involve cars? Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I didn't. I died knowing that no one cared, knowing that no one would miss me when I'm gone. No one held my hand by my hospital bed, no one waited anxiously for news about me in the halls. No one cried at my funeral; in fact, no one showed up. I didn't have one of those Korean drama funerals like I had wanted. Nope, I was just buried six feet under, with no one but strangers as my company.

I was walking home from school. Alone as always. I walked through the front door and glanced at him before respectfully bowing and heading toward my room. He was drunk again, I knew, but I couldn't point out what about him was different. I froze at the bottom of the staircase, he had called my name. But then when I turned around to look at him, he had shouted mother's name. I blinked. This was unusual. He marched toward me, I bit my lip and winced, waiting for the usual beating, but I got nothing.

Slowly, I opened an eye, he was standing in front of me. He lifted a hand and stroked my face gently, as gentle as an angry drunk like him could anyway, and I stared, eyes widened, shocked. He called mother's name again and asked me, why did I leave him. It finally clicked. He was so drunk, that he had thought I were she. I shook my head and pushed him away, once again heading toward my room, when he yanked me by the hair and pulled me back down. He slammed me against the wall and began roughly biting into my neck, digging his fingers into my waist. I kicked him between the legs, hard, and threw my bag at him, successfully distracting him, before running out the front door. I had no intention in sticking around until things led to rape.

I had managed to run to the end of my driveway when I was tackled and stabbed in the chest. He was angry. He pulled the scissors back out, another sharp pain. I screamed as loud as I could, but no one came to rescue me. Was no one around? I screamed and screamed, weakly fighting back as he continued to pull out the blades and plunge them right back in. He missed my heart every time. He had finally had enough and dug the pair of scissors into my stomach, leaving me bloodied, wounded, and sobbing out in the open. He was probably too drunk to think because when he got into his car, he just sped away. I was already nearly dead when a jogger had found me and called the ambulance, I died almost right away after entering the hospital.

Dying. It wasn't painful. I had felt a warm, and fuzzy aura hug me. It was really warm. I could feel myself becoming lighter, almost as if I were dissolving into thin air, and I closed my eyes. I was ready to sleep, sleep and never wake up, sleep forever and ever. I let the darkness fill my eyes and smiled softly, I could finally be at peace. When suddenly...

I was jolted awake and immediately started screaming, bawling for no reason. I don't know why I cried, I don't know why I screamed, it was as if it were instinct. I calmed down soon after, but a frown was still visible on my face. I thought I had died? Why am I here, alive and feeling significantly smaller? The giants around me began speaking, Japanese it sounded like. I blinked. At least I could understand them well enough. I was half Japanese.

I was handed to a woman, a beautiful one, really. She had super long, wavy dark blue hair and her eyes were huge and beautiful. Her smile was gentle and breathtaking, while her aura just oozed with happiness. I blinked. Her smile grew wider and I couldn't help but smile with her.

"Hello, Nagi-chan, I'm your mother." She had spoke slowly.

Oh, she was my moth- wait what?!

A very familiar man and boy entered the room. I stared. Wait a minute. Was that..? No, it couldn't be. But then the boy leaned over and smiled, a small hand rested on my cheek. I stared into his almost white eyes.

"Hello, Nagi-chan, I'm your Nii-san!" He grinned, "Welcome to our family!"

I blinked again. Huh? Was I seriously just reborn into the Narutoverse? Can't a girl just die in peace? I sighed. Just like the fanfics. I closed my eyes again, feeling tired, and fell into a deep slumber. Narutoverse, huh? With Neji Hyuga as my brother, apparently.


	2. Chapter 2

I ignored the monotonous words that the man before me spoke, choosing instead to listen to the soft pitter patter of the rain. My eyes were closed, not being able to bare myself to look at anything without being reminded of _her_. I've finished crying, I can't start again now. I let out a breath. She was so close with Neji...

One of my small hands were grasped tightly in my brother's hold. The other, clutched tightly onto the fabric of my father's kimono. It was a sad day for all of us. While it may've been my birthday, a day usually meant to be celebrated, it was also the day of my mother's death.

She'd always been very sickly, giving birth to me at all was a huge risk itself. She shouldn't have done it. Abortion was a normal thing in the shinobi world as much as I'd hate to say it. I shouldn't have been born in the first place. I don't belong in this world, after all, and if I hadn't been reborn here, she'd still be alive. Neji would still have a mother for a couple more years. The guilt in my heart would never leave. I will always only ever blame myself for contributing to her death.

* * *

I felt the wave of déjà vu hit me as I stood In front of the Hyuuga memorial stone. The rain once again accompanying me on this sad evening, hand once again held tightly in my brother's grasp. But this time, father was not next to me, I had no kimono to clutch onto. We'd received news that father has passed away recently from another of our clan. We were told that we were to live in the main house, under the guardianship of our uncle.

Neji was convinced that the main branch had forced father to go. I glanced up at his form. Seven years old and already thinking like so. But I won't try to convince him otherwise. I understand that he has to carry on this grudge, only for his encounter with Naruto during the Chuunin exams to be worth something. Besides, I couldn't really say anything to convince him otherwise regardless. What would I know, I'm only four.

* * *

Training sessions with Uncle Hiashi was hell. Though we aren't of the main branch, he expects nothing less from us. I learned that the hard way. If I'm to not try my best during these sessions, I'd be punished. He wasn't abusive, not like my old father from before my rebirth. But he still scared me, though not in the same manner.

Again, I redid my stances and trained in the normal Hyuuga taijustu style. Hiashi's sharp eyes watched my every move. I flexed my small, child muscles and activated my byakugan. I felt the veins on the sides of my eyes pop out. It was never a good feeling. It made me uncomfortable, actually. Of course, at this age, the three of us; Neji, Hinata, and I have already activated our kekkei genkai. While my byakugan remains stronger than Hinata's. it was still weaker than my brother's.

* * *

Hanabi had turned three years old. As customary, my forehead was marked with the seal by my uncle Hiashi. And let me tell you something. It hurt like hell. I don't know how my brother had survived it at the age he received it; five. But even now, when I'm seven, the pain was too much. At least I had my older brother here to help me out, as he had father to help him. It was reassuring.

* * *

Months after receiving my mark, I had scheduled to enter the academy. As my clan training had left me at a much more advanced level than the rest of the children, I was to skip a few grades. I was told Hinata also attended this class. If this is the case, it would mean I would be in the same grade as the rest of the Rookie Nine. I blinked. Should've been there to see the shock and surprise in my face when a certain sunny haired future hokage threw a rubber eraser at my head and exclaimed loudly to the class that I was far too young to be in the same class as him. Sike, I showed no reaction. I was raised to be more stoic than that. I chose instead to frown deeper. I'm only a year or two younger than him and the rest. As I glanced around the room, I noticed, Sakura Haruno was not in this class.

"Iruka-sensei, does a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno attend this academy?"

He blinked and shook his head. "I've never even heard of her. Is she perhaps your imaginary friend?"

"Never mind," I sighed, "and please never ask such question to a Hyuuga again. Whilst I'm nice enough to stay polite towards you, any other of the clan would do otherwise."

Iruka nodded with an odd mix of confusion and curiosity on his face. He turned me so I'd face the class and announced loudly that from today onwards, I would be joining them.

"Class, this is Nagi Hyuuga, she is a year or two younger than most of you. She's skipped a grade. Here, introduce yourself," he nudged me gently.

I spoke softly, just enough for the class to hear, no where near as loud as the sunny haired loser up there, "Nagi Hyuuga, younger sibling of Neji Hyuuga, cousin of Hinata-Hime. I am seven years old and my kekkei genkai has been activated. As I grow older I wish to become a medical ninja and serve loyally to the main branch. Nice to meet you all," I bowed deeply.

I spotted an open seat next to Hinata and settled down there. Iruka nodded and began class.

"Good morning, Hinata-Hime."  
"G-g-g-good M-morning, Nagi-ch-chan."

The corner of my lips curved up slightly. Her stutter was so cute.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I decided to not drag out her childhood very long and just put the highlights in this chapter. I guess we'll get to canon very quickly. Do not worRy though, my children. There will be many Nagi/Neji, Nagi/Hinata, and Nagi/Hanabi fluffy sibling moments. And quite a few Nagi/Sasuke moments in the future, ehuehuehue. Please review, follow, favorite, and share. :3 I'd love to see what my readers are thinking, if I even have any.

Oh and if you're wondering what's up with Sakura, you'll see. Just please note, that no matter what happens in the story, it stays in the story. I absolutely love Sakura so when I reveal what happened to her, do not hate me. I'm warning you now. e u e.


	3. Chapter 3

After class that day, I decided to explore Konoha, in search of the missing Haruno. I had run into Ino Yamanaka, just earlier. She had said that the Haruno couple visited the Yamanaka flower shop every couple weeks. Apparently, they had a very sickly daughter who was always in the hospital.

It took me a few seconds to register. Was this my fault? Was Sakura not being able to become a kunoichi my fault? As I thought about it, I felt this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach and my face heat up. I felt like throwing up. Had I really destroyed the storyline by this much already? Just by being born? Before I knew it, I was running to the hospital.

I got to the hospital quickly, immediately asking for a chance to visit Sakura. They wouldn't let me see her as this was the first time I was here and I was apparently a stranger to Sakura. I frowned and told them that I was her friend. They let me in. A nurse led me to her room, I followed after her.

"Sakura-chan! You have a visitor!"

The pink haired girl sat up, looking confused.

"Sakura-chan, this girl is your friend, right?"

She looked me in the eye and I nodded slightly. Sakura smiled and nodded back.

"Yes, ma'am, she is my friend."

The nurse smiled softly and left the room. I sat down on the chair next to the pink haired girl and examined her briefly. This was the girl who could've been one of the strongest females in the village. She would've grown up to be beautiful, strong, one of the best healers in the world next to Tsunade and Shizune. Now, she's so pale. Fragile looking. Her snow white skin made her pastel pink hair look dark. She had bags under her eyes and she had to breathe out of her mouth to get enough air. She was so skinny that I felt like just doing something as simple as hugging her would snap her like a twig. I frowned deeper. I had ruined all her chances just by being born. I sighed. Another thing to be guilty for, right?

I saw her questioning gaze and gave a small smile.

"Hello," I greeted, "Sakura Haruno, right? I'm Nagi Hyuuga."

She smiled back, though, she was still confused it looked like.

"Oh, nice to meet you. But...why are you here?"

I let out a huff, "Well, I saw you this one time just looking out the window all lonely like, so I thought I'd come in some day and become your friend."

Lies. But she bought it. She perked up immediately, giving me a smile that radiated light brighter than the sun.

"Thank you so much! No one has ever done that for me!"

And that was the start of a great friendship, I guess.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

I continued to tell Sakura stories. Stories of the girl she could've been. I had replaced the name 'Sakura' with 'Blossom' though. I told her of the great 'Healer Queen' she trained under. I told her of the 'Sunny Prince' she was teammates with and the 'Dark Avenger' whom she fell in love with. I told her of the 'Pervert Sensei' who was her cell leader and the 'Blonde Bimbo' who was her rival.

Sakura loved the stories I told. She admired the strength of the main character, Blossom. She admired the determination of the Sunny Prince. She admired the intelligence of the Pervert Sensei, and the bond that the Sunny Prince and Dark Avenger shared. She admired the wisdom of the Healer Queen and the persistence of the Blonde Bimbo. She would ask me to tell her stories all the time, of the adventures she'd gone through. Of course, I never revealed anything important. I couldn't have her going about, knowing the future could I?

Sakura...I consider her as my best friend. She's one of my most important people, really. I swore to myself, after my first meeting with her, that I would always protect her. It's the least I could do, for taking the life she could've lived away. I was born into this universe and as it tried to find a way to fit me into the storyline, it kicked Sakura out.

I'm trying to make up for it. By becoming her encourager, by becoming someone she could depend on. Whilst Sakura's original parents in the original storyline loved her very much and always made time for her, the ones here didn't care for her. They thought she would die eventually, and just didn't bother getting to know her. They only came to visit her occasionally. Once a month, actually. I tried my best to visit her every day, but usually, I'm only able to come about thrice a week.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

Imagine my surprise the day she told me she was going to become a Medic-Nin. She decided that she would find a way or a person who could cure her. Then, she would find a strong medical shinobi who would take her on as an apprentice. She decided that she would be much too weak to work on the field and take on missions, but, she said that she wanted to work in the hospital, or perhaps as the Ninja a Academy nurse. She told me that my stories of Blossom had inspired her.

I encouraged her goals immediately. I was extremely happy for her. Now, during my visits, I would bring with me a medical book or scroll and we would learn together. I had taught her the basics of chakra control and was pleased to find out that she was quite skilled in that area. But that was as far as I could take her. I myself do not have enough medical knowledge to actually help her out very much. Sure, I wanted to be a medic-Nin as well, but I was waiting for the day Naruto brought back Tsunade. Maybe she could give us a dual apprenticeship.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

It had been a couple months before I introduced Hinata to Sakura. I would've brought Neji along as well but, I don't think he's ready. At this point in time, he's still stoic and serious. He'd probably just say something like 'Why waste your time visiting someone so weak and frail when you could be training and becoming stronger?'

Hinata and Sakura really got along well. Hinata's strong exterior and shy personality balanced Sakura's frail exterior and hyperactive personality. The two of them conversed whilst I peeled and cut fruits. Hinata even gave Sakura a few tips on chakra control and helped explain things the books didn't elaborate very well on.

After splitting all the fruits into three and arranging them all pretty like on the plates, I gave Hinata and Sakura each a plate and kept one for myself. We ate and chatted happily. It was a perfect evening in my opinion.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

A/N: Okay, I know my writing seriously lacks dialogue. Orz.  
I hope you guys don't hate me after seeing this. I really do love Sakura. And this isn't the last time you'll be reading of her either; She is, after all, Nagi's best friend. And, yes, she does become a medic-nin in the future, though, under who as her teacher? :P Tsunade? Shizune? Chiyo? Or perhaps maybe even Kabuto? Or another OC? Oooooh~ gonna keep you guessing~ Anyway, I'll probably do a couple more chapters based off of Nagi's relationships with a couple people before starting from canon. Please look forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

I love my brother, I really do. And I definitely planned on stopping him from dying the way he was originally supposed to. I sighed and closed my eyes, rolling over to the side and hugging my huge panda stuffed animal tightly. It was a gift from Neji and father. They bought it for me this one time when I was younger. I was very ill at that point in time and had to rest at home. I was pleasantly surprised to see a gigantic panda plushie even larger than myself laying next to me. They never said anything about it, but I know it came from them. It smelt just like them, and ever since then, I never slept without it.

I snuggled it tighter and breathed in the scent. It smelt more like myself now, but there was a hint of Neji. I know he comes in occasionally to fix it up for me. It's so old now that it's very easily ripped and I feel extremely bad every time it does.

I was in the process of squishing my panda's cheeks when Neji came in. Seeing my questioning glance, he explained briefly that there was an hour before breakfast was being served and that I should get ready. I nodded and got up.

"I have started a bath for you already, just go in when you are ready."

I smiled. I couldn't ever ask for a better brother. He may not express himself well, but he does his job well. I grabbed my normal attire. After doing my business, taking a bath, and brushing my teeth, I combed my hair and looked into the mirror, thinking my usual thoughts. This body is not mine. I did not have long, straight, blue hair, but short, wavy, black hair. I didn't have pale cream colored, pink tinted eyes that made me look blind (quite ironically, considering the kekkei genkai I inherited). I had dark brown eyes. My skin was not so white and flawless, it was tan and full of blemishes. My features shouldn't be so Asian...I was a quarter Italian and Spanish. I was only half Japanese. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh that made me feel much older than I am physically.

I wore a short, brown kimono with silver trimmings and huge butterfly like sleeves. I partnered the dull colored kimono with a bright blue obi sash, a cute small bow sewed onto it. I also wore black shorts that ended just above my knees and instead of wearing the normal, open toed ninja sandals, I wore ballet flats; a design I brought back from my old world. I was a dancer back then.

I separated my blue hair in half, braiding the hair framing each side of my face, securing the braids with black ribbons. I brushed my uneven bangs out and nodded at my reflection in the mirror. Prim and proper, just like every other Hyuuga. I walked out of my room and bowed as a greeting to every one of the servants and workers, on my way to the dining room, showing my gratitude and respect. I slid the door open and stepped inside, sliding it closed again, bowing deeply to the members of the room.

"Good morning Uncle Hiashi, Hinata-Hime, Hanabi-Hime, Neji-niisama."

I received a grunt from the eldest, and a nod from my brother. Hanabi smiled softly and actually bothered to voice her greeting.

"Good Morning, Nagi-neesan."

That was when Hinata gathered enough courage to actually speak as well. She was quite self conscious around her father, as you can see.

"G-g-good m-morning, uhnnnn, Nagi-ch-chan."

Poor girl looked like she was about to cry at the look her father gave her.

"Hinata," he started sternly, "I've told you many times to rid that horrid stutter of yours. If you even think about wanting your position as leading heir back, you must."

Hinata nodded slowly and reverted her gaze to the floor, choosing instead to play with her fingers rather than reply to her father.

"Why can't you be more like Hanabi?" He continued.

The younger heir of the Hyuuga clan gave no visible reaction toward being talked about.

"Or even Neji? I doubt the elders would care if you even started to act a bit more like Nagi."

I blinked. Was I being insulted and complimented at the same time? I mean, sure, I was less stoic than the usual Hyuuga, but at least I still acted like one, right?

A servant soon came in with five trays of food. We all got into our seats, with Hiashi in the middle. Neji immediately to the right of him whilst Hinata was seated to the left of him. I sat to the right of Neji and Hanabi sat to left of Hinata. The five of us ate, none of us saying a single word throughout the meal.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

Hiashi had meetings all day today and so, there was no training. As a result, Neji and I decided to take a walk around Konoha. We were greeted by many of our clansmen and etcetera. We did politely greet them back, but other that that, neither one of us spoke a word during our walk. It was just in our personalities. Neji preferred to speak more with actions and I'm just too lazy to think of a start of a conversation and actually move my jaw to speak. We weren't really going anywhere specific. We just walked at random. My hand was gripped tightly in his, like he was afraid of losing me, and either one of us would just randomly take the lead, turning here and there. We somehow ended up at the park.

Neji and I weren't really doing anything. Each one of us were sitting on a swing, hands still linked. But I found myself untangling myself from my dearest brother once I saw a certain sunny haired hero being beaten up by some older children. I headed toward the hoard of evil midgets and Neji didn't stop me, knowing my motives. I stomped toward the kids, civilians it looked like. Children of the ninja families wouldn't bother picking on Naruto.

"Excuse me, but you're hurting my friend there."

The older boys immediately stopped viciously beating the poor kid and turned to face me.

"Any friends of the demon brat should be treated like the demon brat." They had growled and made themselves look taller and more intimidating, making their way toward me.

I allowed myself to let out a dark chuckle, "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." I got into the basic stance of the Hyuuga taijustu style.

The boys froze. Looks like they were academy students. Good.

"Eight trigrams," I began bluffing, I obviously couldn't use such difficult techniques yet at this age.

"Alright! We'll leave you alone! Please just don't hurt us!" The leader had cried out.

"Only if you swear to never hurt this boy again. And spread the word. No one messes with this boy, ever."

The leader of the group spoke again, "Yes! Yes! We swear!"

And the boys ran away.

I saw from the corner of my eyes, Neji making his way toward me. I approached Naruto and knelt on the ground before him.

"Are you alright?"

Big, scared blue eyes stared at me.

"I have no ulterior motive besides offering you assistance to the hospital, if you need it, and becoming your friend."

The boy smiled brightly, "Mm! I'm okay, dattebayo!"

"We've never formally met, have we? I'm sorry it had to be in this way, Naruto-kun."

The blonde froze, "Wait a sec, bayo. How did you know my name?"

"I'm in your class."

"OH! You're that prodigy who's like extremely younger than all of us right, bayo? The one who just transferred to our class, bayo?"

"I'm seven."

"Oh. So you're not that much younger, bayo."

"No."

"What was your name again?"

"Nagi."

"Nagi..."

"Hyuuga."

"Oh! Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! Nice to meet you, bayo!"

"Right."

Neji put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him with a questioning gaze. He nodded once and jerked his head back toward the direction of where we came from. It was time to go home.

"I must go now, Naruto-kun. I will be seeing you at school tomorrow." I stood and bowed before grabbing onto my brothers hand and walking back to the compound.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O) (O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

I finished up brushing my teeth and washing my face before wiping my face with a fluffy towel. I changed into my night clothes; one of my brother's shirts that I've stolen and a pair of shorts. The shirt looked like a short dress on me. It was comfy. I made my way to my bedroom and smiled, seeing my brother there. We hugged and I kissed his cheek. I laid down onto my fluffy bed and hugged my panda tight. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead before getting up, turning off the light, and heading toward the door.

"Goodnight, niisama. I love you."

He grunted and closed the door. I smiled and closed my eyes, my last thought before drifting off to dreamland; He loves me too.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

A/N: So here's a chapter with a bit more dialogue for a change. I'm sorry if it sucked. I really don't know how to write about stoic characters like Hiashi and Neji. Oh lord help me when I have to write about Sasuke. Stoic characters are seriously hard to write, lemme tell you that. Well anyways, this is the Neji/Nagi + Naruto first meeting relationship chapter. I'll elaborate more on the closeness of the siblings in the future. I still need to write out Nagi's relationships with Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto, and Sasuke, and I'm thinking about maybe Kakashi as well. Ugh. So much work.

-Oh yeah, and if you're confused about the ages of the Hyuuga kids.

Neji- 10  
Hinata- 8  
Nagi- 7  
Hanabi- 3

I don't believe I made Hanabi act too mature for her age. It was said that Hanabi was a huge prodigy and was the leading Hyuuga heir, leaving Hinata in the dust. In fact, I don't think Hinata got her position as heir back until after the Chuunin Exams? I gotta check on that, actually.

Oh, and did I get Naruto's verbal tick right? I'm pretty sure I remember Naruto saying "bayo" and "dattebayo" whenever he's nervous or excited, like Kushina's "bane" and "ttebane"


	5. Chapter 5

No, I didn't hate Sasuke Uchiha. However, at this point in time, I didn't really like him either. He wasn't very cocky, just arrogant. And stoic. Very stoic. Like my brother. I glanced at the Uchiha from the corner of my eye, mirroring his posture just for the fun of it. He was annoyed, I could tell. He clicked his tongue and moved his head slightly to the right, I did the same. He let out an angry huff and impatiently tapped his hand on the desk, I did too.

"Would you _stop_?!" He growled angrily.

"Hnn?_ Whatever_ are you _talking _about, _Uchiha_?" I had replied with a small smirk on my face.

"I'm positive you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, _Hyuuga_."

Iruka, dear, this is why you don't put two prodigies next to each other. Especially if one is an Uchiha and the other is a Hyuuga. Well, actually, normally, they're both too stoic to even glance at each other and would choose instead to focus on their work. Though, the rivalry is still present for them. Here, however, since I am the Hyuuga, I will instead of doing my work, annoy the hell out of the Uchiha.

"I haven't the _slightest_ clue." I yawned.

"To hell you don't." He glared.

"Ahh, but I don't."

I don't exactly remember how this rivalry started, really. But I guess we just instinctively hate each other. Both of our clans are (or were) extremely important in Konoha. Both hold (or held) great prodigies who influenced the history of our village. Both clans specialize in taijustu and dojutsu. One clan can't just not try to be better than the other, you know what I mean? Even if Sasuke was one of the last, he still held great pride in the Uchiha.

We had entered a staring contest, neither one of us daring to blink or turn away. It wasn't until a certain sunny haired loser came in had we stopped.

"Ehhh? Don't tell me, Nagi-chan, you and Teme are pretty close to each other...are you guys about to kiss?"

Not only did I receive threatening auras and glares from most of the female population in the classroom, but another suspicious glare from Sasuke.

"Naruto, I am going to punch you now."

And I did. Right in the stomach. He flew backwards and hit the desk behind him, all the while mumbling something about not being able to die now because it was free ramen night at Ichiraku's. I turned to Sasuke.

"Look here, Emo,"

"Emo?" He repeated, exasperated.

"Don't you ever associate /me/ with one of /them/," I gestured toward the hoard of fangirls in the back of the classroom plotting my death. "In fact, don't associate any of the Hyuuga with someone of their species. We would /never/ become one of /them/."

He nodded stoically. Damn it all with stoic people, I live with enough of them.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

It was time for taijustu training. As usual, I was paired with the kid with the skill level closest to mine. The damn Uchiha. Neither one of us were very happy with this pairing, to be quite honest. Sasuke would rather fight another of the male specimen and I would much rather spar with Hinata. However, she was occupied with one Naruto at the moment (she was asked to teach the rebel the basic taijustu stances since she was one of the only people who treated him nicely). I did a little dance inside. The ship has sailed. The poor girl was extremely red though and her stutter was worse than usual. Oh, well, at least Naruto was patient enough with her. He did, after all, treat others the way they treat him, and Hinata was extremely nice.

As Sasuke went into the basic Uchiha stance, I did the basic Hyuuga stance. We were reminded to not use any chakra (we tended to do that a lot and always ended up destroying everything). It was always interesting to fight the Uchiha, their taijustu style was so similar yet different than ours. Though, I believe we got a little too into our fight because when I actually bothered to glance at my surroundings, Hinata was watching us with her byakugan activated. Oops.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

As per usual, I ate lunch with Naruto and Hinata. I always packed an extra lunch for Naruto since the food the academy staff gave him was always shit. Hinata and I liked to make our own lunches, along with Naruto's and Neji's since we felt like it was something we could do without the help of the servants.

We were eating in silence when a group of squealing girls came by.

"Have any of you guys seen Sasuke-kun?" The leader, Ino Yamanaka, had asked.

"We haven't."  
"I-I-I d-don't believe w-we have."  
"Teme isn't anywhere 'round here, bayo!"

The fangirls ran onward. I blinked. Were eight and nine year olds supposed to be so boy crazy already? I heard a rustling in the leaves and watched as a certain dark haired boy stepped out from behind the bushes. His stomach growled. Poor boy must've had his lunch stolen by the evil fan-demons.

"Sasuke, you're free to join us." I offered.

He looked at Hinata.

"She isn't a fangirl." I stated, a bit offended he would even associate Hinata with one of them especially after what I said this morning.

He looked at Naruto.

"It's okay with me if you join, Teme." He said smugly, "But I'm not sharing /my/ delicious lunch with /you/. Hinata-chan and Nagi-chan made it just for me."

Sasuke shrugged and sat down. I snickered and picked up some rice with my chopsticks, raising it and putting it close to his lips.

"Eat."

He did, though I could tell his was a bit embarrassed from having to be fed. So we shared my lunch that day, and every day after that, I remembered to pack Sasuke a lunch too. The four of us began eating together regularly.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

Hinata had to go home early because Hiashi wanted her to do some extra training so I was stuck with Naruto and Sasuke all by myself that day. They were in the middle of an argument, though I'm pretty sure it was more of a one-sided argument since pretty much all Sasuke was saying was "hn."

We were walking to a small snack shop near the academy, made specifically for serving the hungry students after school. I decided on eating mochi and tea while Sasuke ordered dango and tea and Naruto got takoyaki and milk. We paid and sat at a small table in the corner of the shop to eat whilst Naruto continued to have his one-sided argument with Sasuke. I snickered at the last comment;

"Ehh, bayo~ Sasuke, are you just not saying anything because you don't want to burn Nagi-chan's ears with your nasty voice?"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach for that.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

It was just me today. Sike. I was with Naruto, Kiba (and Akamaru), Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke. We decided to skip, much to Iruka's distaste, and just spent the majority of the day doing random crap, eating, and sleeping. I know for a fact that Sasuke never joined in on this activity in canon and that I shouldn't join considering my status as the niece of the clan's head. But whatever. I'll deal with Hiashi and Neji later.

Skipping class for a day became a monthly thing. We decided that once a month, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba would get their mothers to pack more food, Hinata and I would make more food, and Sasuke and Naruto would buy more packaged foods. We'd bring all our shit to the hangout and chill for the rest of the day instead of attending class. I've tried numerous times to get Hinata to come with us, but as Clan Head's Daughter, she just couldn't. But it's not like she would've been missing out on anything anyway. We usually only skipped on review days.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

I picked up Hanabi and put her on my shoulders, carrying her around the compound. I could hear her childish giggling coming from above my head and I smiled slightly. So cute. I could see many of the older clansmen and women smile, point, and whisper, all while looking in our direction. I walked into a snack shop and bought Hanabi a small bag of marshmallows before making my way toward the clan's playground.

Clan compounds have _everything_ don't they?

"I'll go play now, okay, Nee-san?" She had asked after I lifted her off of my shoulders and paced her gently onto the ground.

I nodded and patted her head before walking over to the clan mothers and conversing with them. They often taught me some good recipes and cooking tricks. It wasn't much later when Hinata came by to join us. Our talk was interrupted though, however, when we heard a very familiar little girl cry in the playground. Hinata and I exchanged a look before running to our little sister. Well, cousin in my case, but what difference did it make?

"H-Hanabi! Wh-why?" Hinata stuttered and picked her sister up, bouncing her slightly.

"I fell." The younger cried and pointed at her knee.

"Oh, it's nothing, Hanabi-Hime." I sighed and put a hand on her knee, green chakra radiated from my palm and healed up the scratch. She worried me for a second there. From the way she was reacting, you'd think she'd broken her leg or something. But, she was only three. Prodigy or not, she'd still have her immature moments.

Scratches were some of the things Sakura and I could handle. We could heal cuts in the tissue as long as they weren't too deep. We had also learned how to get rid of bruising and how to numb pain, but that was as far as we could go in the arts of medical ninjutsu.

Hanabi, looked into a certain direction with a perplexed look on her face. A little boy came stumbling toward us, looking up at Hinata and I with big, nervous eyes.

"Uh-uhm, Hi-Hi-Hinata-Sama, N-Nagi-Sama, I a-apologize for accidentally p-pushing Hanabi-s-sama to th-the ground!" He said frantically, nearly bursting into tears. "I-I'm really s-sorry, Hanabi-S-sama!"

Hanabi untangled herself from Hinata's arms and patted the boy's head, "It's okay. Just a scratch. Nee-sama (Hinata) and Nee-san (Nagi) already made me feel all better."

Hinata and I smiled and mimicked the action, also patting the boy's head.

"I-it's a-alright."  
"Mm! Don't worry about it."

The boy nodded, grateful he wouldn't get in trouble for accidentally hurting the clan head's youngest daughter and ran to his mother who proceeded to scold him for being careless. Hanabi, bless her soul, noticed and ran toward the mother, telling her that everything was alright and that her older sisters already took care of everything. The mother blinked before noticing who was talking to her and bowed lowly in greeting. Hanabi took none of it. She made the mother promise not to punish the young boy for something he couldn't control. And Hanabi was stubborn about it. It was a while before the mother finally gave in and promised before leaving with her son.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

It was Hanabi's nap time, Hiashi was in yet another meeting, and Neji refused to stop training. Hinata and I were bored out of our minds, though she did a better job of not showing it. So I decided, we should go on an adventure. And by adventure, I mean go visit Sakura.

The first thing we did after leaving the compound, was going to a fruit stand. We bought apples, mangoes, pineapples, kiwis, and strawberries. Our favorites. We then went to a snack stand and bought mochi, dango, takoyaki, and packs of fruit juice. We headed to the hospital immediately afterwards.

On our way to the hospital, though, we were delayed by one sunny haired loser and one dark haired emo. They wanted to come too since they were also bored out of their minds. Not seeing any harm that could be done, we brought them along.

We introduced the boys to Sakura and before we knew it, the five of us were eating and telling each other stories of the recent happenings. Sakura loved the boys. I watched the four of them with a sad smile. They were members of the original rookie nine. I was the stranger, the random character who took Sakura's place. The guilt was eating me up.

It got dark out and the nurses kicked us out. Sasuke invited us over to the Uchiha compound. Naruto and I agreed to go immediately but Hinata, sadly, couldn't. She, Hanabi, and Hiashi had to attend to a dinner party with the Hyuuga elders and councilmen that evening. She promised to tell Hiashi and Neji of my whereabouts though so it all worked out.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

Naruto, Sasuke, and I were watching TV and eating candy when there was a knock at the door. Sasuke went to answer and came back with three little boys and a puppy. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba had came with Akamaru. Apparently, Sasuke had invited them over earlier today.

It got noisy in here pretty quick with both Naruto and Kiba in the same building. But, it didn't matter, because we were all having fun, and it think this is exactly what started our weekly sleepovers.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

A/N: Well, here's the chapter on the Nagi/Sasuke/Naruto three way rivalry. I also elaborated a bit more on the sibling relationship that Hanabi/Nagi/Hinata shares. And I introduced Nagi's friendship with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba here too. They won't get chapters since they're minor but you'll see them pop into this story quite often.

This is the last relationship chapter and I think I officially butchered Sasuke. I mean he's still quiet and stoic but he actually has friends in my story, e u e. Please don't hate me. I won't be doing a Kakashi chapter since I want Nagi to meet him at the same time as Naruto and Sasuke. Anyways, I think I'll be starting the original story in the next chapter, but don't count on it being exactly like canon.


	6. Chapter 6

The years have gone by quick, I'm finally eleven years old. I just graduated from the academy; one year earlier than most. I look at myself in the mirror, making sure everything looked just right. I no longer wore the dull brown kimono. Nowadays, I wear a total knock off of Bleach's Soi Fon's outfit. It just wasn't the plain old black and white but rather, silver with blue trimmings. It has a halter top and baggy harem pants like bottoms. The top exposes my back and the bottoms expose my thighs but I make sure to wrap my thighs every morning because no one needs to see /my/ anything. I secure my clothes with a bright blue obi, the same one I used for my older outfit, now complete with a huge bow in the back, somewhat like Temari's. I still have huge kimono sleeves; they just aren't connected to my top. I have to tie them around my arms. And I still wear ballet flats.

My hair isn't kept in braids anymore, it's too long for that. I now tie it in a low pony tail, keeping it out of the way. I grab my forehead protector and tie it around my left thigh; below my wrappings. I go to the kitchen, take an apple, wash it, and I begin eating it on my way to school.

I throw away whatever was left of my apple and look around. Shouldn't Naruto be here? Did he not steal the scroll last night? Did he not save Iruka and earn his forehead protector? My thoughts are cut off when the door suddenly slides open and Naruto walks in; forehead protector in place. I let out a breath. Thank goodness. I smirk and walk towards him, "Naru-Baka made it, huh?"

Sasuke, pops up beside me, scaring the living daylights out of me, but I don't allow myself to show it. I let out a huff of air and glare at him from the corner of my eyes. "Didn't think you'd make it, dobe." He was also smirking.

Naruto makes a face and flails his arms around, "Why are you two so mean to me?" He asks, "I'm never mean to you!"

"You put black hair dye in my shampoo." I growl, remembering a prank he decided to pull a couple months back.

"You put sleeping medicine in my tea." Sasuke points out, also deciding to join in on listing the terrible deeds Naruto has done.

Shikamaru and Chouji, who were standing near by, also decided to join us.

"You stole my chips and fed them all to Akamaru."

"You stole my underwear and ripped them before giving them back. You know how troublesome it was to explain to my mom why they were like that?"

Naruto sighs. "Fine. I am mean, but that's because you guys deserved it."

We all stare at him.

"Okay, maybe not."

Iruka came in and we all get into our usual seats. I sit in between the two boys of the future team seven. I zone out, figuring none of this was important. Well, until our team was called out.

"Team seven; Nagi Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"WHAT?! But Sensei!" Naruto begins, "Why is an elite like me in a group with Teme?!"

Iruka sighs. "Naruto, the groups are put together so the worst are with the best. You, though you became a Genin through special circumstances, it does not make you an elite. You're still dead last."

Naruto whimpers a little.

"Sasuke, is rookie of the year," Iruka continues, "While Nagi is number three in class rankings, right behind Sasuke and Hinata."

I smirk. Number three. Not bad.

"Dobe," Uchiha was also smirking, "Don't bring us down."

"Naru-Baka, if you fail us, you die."

Naruto sits down, admitting defeat.

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

It's been two hours. Bakashi has yet to appear. Naruto, finally having enough of it, decides to put a dusty eraser on top of the door. While Sasuke and I normally would've stopped him from doing such childish tricks, we don't even bother this time. Our patiences are running thin as well. Naruto sits back down, the rare frown etched onto his face. Kakashi finally appears, eraser plops down right onto his head.

The four of us enter a staring contest. Finally, Naruto breaks the silence. "YOU! ARE YOU OUR SENSEI?!"

Kakashi ignores him. "So this is my potential team, hmmm? Well, my first impression of you three is...I hate you all." He deadpans.

I expected this to happen, but actually hearing it in person. It kind of hurts.

"Come meet me on the roof." He says and flashes away.

I let out a long exaggerated sigh. It's finally starting. The storyline.

I get up and walk to up the stairs and toward Kakashi's direction, the boys follow.

When we arrive, Kakashi is sitting with his legs criss crossed, patiently waiting for us to do the same. We do.

"Ahh, so, let's get to know each other," he started, "Introduce yourselves. What are your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future?"

Naruto blinked, "Why don't you go first, as an example, sensei?"

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies are something you don't need to know, I like..." He trailed off, "And I dislike..." He mumbled something incoherent, "And my dreams for the future...hmmm...I haven't really thought about that."

Naruto was visibly sweat dropping, "All we learned from that was your name!"

Kakashi ignored him and looked at me.

"Oh. Well, I am Nagi Hyuuga. My hobbies are observing, reading, training, and cooking. I like many things, yet, I like nothing. I dislike many things, and I might as well say I dislike everything. But, I hate one thing most; feelings. And no, I will not elaborate,"

Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"And my dreams for the future," I pause to think, "I want to live a long life and become a world renown kunoichi. Like Lady Tsunade of Konoha's sannin. I want to become strong and protect those who I love. I want to die as a hero, as someone people will continue to hold respect for, even when I'm no longer living. I want to make a change in the world."

I can feel the stares from the three males sitting with me. I looked up from the ground. "What?"

"You don't seem like the type of person who'd be so deep. Most of the time you're so serious and pessimistic." Naruto points out.

Sasuke nodded, "I expected you to say something like 'world domination' or anything to do with the word 'death,' not this."

I blink.

"Well, Nagi-chan," Kakashi yawns, That certainly was interesting. Next."

Sasuke frowns and begins introducing himself, "Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies are training and...training. I like few things. I dislike many things. And my dream for the future is not a dream, I will make it happen. Call it a goal if you'd like. I want to revive my clan and...kill...a certain man."

Before Kakashi could do anything, I speak.

"And how do you wish to revive your clan, huh?"

Sasuke looks at me.

"You just gonna go up to a girl and fu-"

Naruto tackles me down and covers my mouth.

"NAGI! LANGUAGE!"

His face was beet red. I turned to face Sasuke who had a similar reaction.

"Nagi..." He growled, trying his best to cover up his blush.

I lick Naruto's hand and he removes it while screaming hysterically.

"What? It's not /me/ who has the goal of pumping out as many mini Sasukes as possible!"

Right when I said that I froze. Naruto grins and leans in closer.

"Ohoho, Nagi-chan wants to pump out a bunch of mini Sasukes as possible, ehhhh?"

"Naruto..." I push him off of me and roll over, switching our positions, "That is _not_ what I said!" I grab onto the collar of his jacket and shake him.

A very amused Kakashi clears his throat and we all faced him.

"The last one still needs to introduce himself."

Naruto grins and pushes me off, flipping me over, and sitting on my back.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, bayo! My hobbies are pranking, cooking ramen, buying ramen, looking at ramen, and eating ramen, bayo! I really super love ramen, bayo! And I really super dislike Teme and the time you need to wait for the ramen to cook, bayo!"

"I don't like you either, Dobe."

Sasuke was ignored.

"And my goal is to become the Hokage, dattebayo! And I'm going to earn everyone's respect, and trust, and be the greatest ninja ever! DA-TTE-BAY-O!"

"Hey, yeah, being Hokage is great and all, but you know what's better? You getting _off_ of me!" I get into plank position and attempt to get up, only to fail miserably.

"What's the magic word, eheheheheh?" He giggles.

"Please?"

"Nope~"

"Ramen." I deadpan.

"Correct! Now go tackle down Teme so I can sit on _him_." He gets up.

"Ch'yeah, right! I'm sitting on him first."

Sasuke stands up and looks at us wearily.

"Ooh," I start, "How about we share him. I get his upper body where it's squishy and comfy to sit on and you get his ass."

I run and start chasing Sasuke around the roof.

"Hey!" I can hear Naruto shout from behind me, "No fair!"

Kakashi clears his throat again, the three of us freeze to look at him.

"My, my, aren't the three of you interesting? Well, meet me at training grounds number - (iforgotewhichone) - at 7AM sharp," He says, "We're doing survival training." He gets up and begins to walk to the edge of the roof, "Oh, and remember not to eat breakfast." He jumps off and when we look to see if he landed, he's not there.

"Well then, you heard the man. Don't eat breakfast, but eat a huge dinner." I say and get ready to jump off the roof as well, "See you guys in the morning."

They nod and I jump, landing on my hands and knees. Sasuke snickers from beside me, he landed on his feet. I glare and sweep my feet over, successfully tripping him; he lands on his back. I get up and begin walking, but he and with his stupid man pride, decides to trip me as well. And you know what happens? I fall and land in a plank position, with Sasuke under me and our lips places against each other.

Naruto, who took the normal way down the stairs and didn't see anything that just happened, begins screaming.

"What? WHAT? CHILDREN, BEHAVE YOURSELVES. PUBLIC PLACES LIKE THESE ARE A _TERRIBLE_ PLACE TO DO THE SOMESOME."

Sasuke finally registers what happened and pushes me off. He gets up, face red, and punches Naruto in the gut. "It was an accident, Dobe."

"No, you were about to rape Nagi-chan."

I blink. What.

"Obviously, she was about to rape me. She was the one on top."

What.

"Ohoho, so you _did_ want to pump out mini Sasukes."

Wha.

"And she said that she'd _never_ be my fangirl, look at her now."

Wh-

It finally clicked. I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"YOU TWO." I channeled chakra to my fists and punched them both, making them fly a couple feet back, bounce off the building, and faceplant into the ground. I popped my knuckles, "You're going to die."

(O . O)(O o O)(O x O)(O w O)(O u O)(O a O)(O v O)(O _ O)(O L O)(O J O)

A/N: Ugh, I haven't written in present tense in forever. I kept accidentally transferring to past tense and every couple paragraphs, I'd have to scroll up and rewrite everything. FML. Well anyway, I guess this chapter officially begins canon. Even though it's not exactly what originally happened.

I do hope my character isn't a Mary Sue. Tell me if you think she is. I'm trying to not make her one; and I have a lot of things planned in the future to make sure she isn't one. But as of right now, I don't know where she stands.


End file.
